Folle journée chap 01
by Clefchan
Summary: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh ! Hm?Serpico qui préparait le déjeuner releva la tête avec flegme.


Quoii! pas une seule fanfic sur Berserk en français ! Une honte je vous dis. Je me lance avec une mini histoire débile a pas prendre au sérieux svp. Heu de préférence, avoir tout lu jusqu'au volume 30, sinon vous- être- spoilés.

* * *

_---_

_Journal de Shierke, jour 23 :_

_Maître, cela fait bientôt 3 semaines que j'accompagne ces gens que le destin a guidés vers vous. Nous nous dirigeons vers Vitranis afin d'y trouver un bateau et rejoindre Elfheim._

_A propos d'elf, le navet qui virevolte autour de nous comme une abeille hystérique va me rendre folle, mais Evarella semble bien l'aimer. Ensuite, Il y a cet homme, ce guerrier noir que je suis chargée de ramener des limbes astrales quand son âme s'égard ainsi que cette femme folle pour qui il semble avoir un attachement particulier, j'ai envie de les suivre... Pour voir..._

---

---

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh !"

-" Hm?"

Serpico qui préparait le déjeuner releva la tête avec flegme. Guts adossé nonchalamment au tronc d'un vieil arbre leva paresseusement la paupière de son oeil valide pour apercevoir un bolide en furie bondir furieusement vers lui.

-" FUyeeeeeeeezzzzzz !"

Le garçon, les cheveux roux, plus que d'ordinaire dressés sur la tête, passa en trombe au milieu du campement improvisé, renversant les bûches de bois qui maintenaient maladroitement le barbecue de fortune qui devait servir au déjeuner. Guts et serpico se regardèrent d'un commun accord sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

-" Ce gamin ! Qu'a t-il encore fait..." Gémit le cuisiner en retirant la salamandre grillée qui s'était fichée dans ses cheveux dorés.

Le garçon venait tout juste de disparaître entre deux arbres, qu'un nouveau bolide, plus petit celui-la, slaloma à toute vitesse pour finir sa course, emplafonné dans le tronc d'un jeune pin frémissant.

-" FuuUuyyYyeeezzz" Couina la chose alors qu'elle s'affaissait.

Guts se dressa de toute sa hauteur en saisissant son épée. Les blessures de son dernier combat le faisait souffrir, mais le géant n'en avait cure, s'apprêtant à réduire à néant la créature monstrueuse qui allait surgir des fourrés.

silence

-...

-" Mais qu'est ce-ce que c'est que ça ?" Gronda soudainement le guerrier noir alors qu'une horde de minuscules champignons passait sous ses jambes en sautillant.

-« Pion! Pion ! Pion ! »

Le géant se retourna, interloqué, pour suivre le petit troupeau du regard. L'ancien Hérault inclina la tête en se gratouillant nonchalamment le menton.

-" C'est mignon, qu'est-ce que c'est? "

Le troupeau de champignons sauteurs se rassembla en petit tas autour du petit bolide qui gisait platement au pied du pin encore tout retourné.

-Pion ! Pion ! Pion !

-Pitiééééé, sauvezz-moi! " Gémit le petit elf. " Je vous promets que je serais sage, j'me tiendrais correctement à table et eeeeek... »

Guts regarda d'un air déconcerté le petit elf à tête de navet qui se balançait, tête en bas, entre ses doigts. Recouvert de petites traces qui ressemblaient à des empruntes de lèvres.

-« Guuts pitié, ces choses, débarrasse m'en ! C'est pire qu'un troll de marécage »

- " Des champignons affectueux ? Comme c'est intéressant" S'exclama Serpico en s'agenouillant.

Il saisit un branchage qu'il agita, amusé, au dessus des petits bolets qui sautillaient désespérément en direction de l'elf. Soudain le petit troupeau s'immobilisa. Dans un grand plop retentissant, les bolets éclatèrent comme des bulles de savon les uns après les autres, recouvrant les trois compères d'une poudre blanchâtre.

-" ah! C'est dégoûtant" Grinça Guts

-Kof kof " Fit puck en éternuant alors que Serpico soufflait pour faire sortir un morceau de bolet coincé dans sa narine.

- Ahaaaa! Vous les avez eu !"

Isidro s'extirpa de l'ombre d'un grand conifère et passa la main dans ses cheveux afin d'en redresser les épis.

-« Quelqu'un pourrait expliquer ce qui se passe ? » Interrogea calmement Serpico.

Le rouquin ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand une vieille femme armée d'une cane biscornue surgit abruptement, tel un diable fou, au centre du campement dévasté.

-" Maudits garnements ! Je vous ai retrouvé! On ne vole pas impunément les biens de la vieille Sarasan !"

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Isidro. Le garçon recula.

-Quoi ? Quoi quoi ! Vous allez pas croire cette vieille folle ! Je lui ai rien volé, je sais même pas qui c'est !"

-"Mes champignons pour filtres d'amour ! Vous avez volé mes champignons pour filtres d'amour ! » Rugit la vieille sorcière en les menaçant de son bâton.

-" Quoi, ça ? Ah c'est pour ça qu'ils nous collaient comme des groupies!

Guts fronça les sourcils

-" Non mais je vous explique, c'était pas un vol, c'était... C'était un emprunt! Puis c'était pour manger ! Si on avait su que vous éleviez une bande de champignons frénétiques du bisou, on ne se serait pas approché ! Hein Puck ? »Grinça le garçon en se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre.

-" Hon oui! Champignons frénétiques, champignons frénétiques ! Marmonna la tête de navet qui se balançait toujours, les bras croisés, au bout du bras mécanique de Guts.

-" Comment pouvons- nous vous dédommager, très chère madame ? " Interrogea courtoisement Serpico.

-" Me dédommager ! Insolents complices ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Vous ne roulerez pas la vieille Sarasan !"

- "Madame !" Grimaça le jeune homme " Nous pouvons nous..."

- " Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, vous méritez une leçon, bande d'espiègles gredins ! "

La vieille femme agita le pommeau de sa cane décoré de breloques teintantes sous le nez de l'ancien Hérault puis les fixa tour à tour d'un regard enragé. Elle souffla violement et dans un "HUMPH" de dédain, se tourna pour rejoindre le centre du campement.

Là, elle agita de nouveau son bâton, alors que les quatre compagnons l'observaient, indécis.

- " Je vous maudis pour une journée durant ! Une journée pendant laquelle, aucun mensonge vous ne pourrez proférer et où seule la vérité sera escomptée ! »

La sorcière éclata d'un rire sonore et secoua son sceptre d'où s'évapora une fumée violette recouvrant rapidement le campement. Les quatre compagnons toussotèrent.

-" kof kof , je déteste les vieux !" Suffoqua Isidro en tombant à genoux.

Serpico recouvrit sa bouche et son nez de sa cape afin de ne pas respirer le nuage ensorcelé. Guts lâcha Puck pour se frotter l'oeil.

-" Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?" Retentit une voix féminine

-« N'approchez pas, ça peut être dangereux ! » Cria le jeune homme.

Alors que la fumée se retirait, le petit elf clopinant à quatre pattes se cogna contre une grosse pierre ronde qui lui barrait le chemin. Isidro se redressa en s'époussetant

-" Té ! Maudite vieille femme ! "

Il se frotta les yeux alors que la petite sorcière en face de lui réajustait son chapeau en le regardant d'un air inquiet. Il cracha par terre et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui le fixait d'un air moqueur. Farnese s'approcha soucieuse, tenant par la main une Caska dissipée qui tentait d'attraper le reste de poussière violette s'évaporant tranquillement dans l'atmosphère.

Guts et Serpico se concertèrent du regard. L'ancien Hérault examina tout autour de lui en se frottant la nuque. S'adressant au guerrier noir :

- « Qu'est-ce que cette vieille femme à voulu dire ? »

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » Interrogea avec bienveillance la petite sorcière penchée vers Isidro.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête vers la magicienne.

-« Bien sûr que ça va, puisque tu es là maintenant. »

Réalisant ses paroles, le rouquin porta les mains devant sa bouche, épouvanté.

-« Parce que je suis là ? » Répéta la petite sorcière incrédule.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Il voulait se taire mais ça lui était impossible. Une force le poussait à répondre, il gonfla les joues en roulant des yeux puis fini par cracher :

-« Parce que je me sens bien quand tu es là ! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Le jeune garçon leva les bras au ciel et courut se cacher dans un buisson alors que son visage venait de prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux.

La petite troupe stupéfaite le regarda disparaître entre les branchages. Guts se tourna vers Serpico qui arborait un sourire confus.

-« La sorcière...Je crois que c'est ça qu'elle a voulu dire. »

-----------

a suivre


End file.
